3 Frostbitten Tales
by Selacha
Summary: Three chapters, each chronicling a different event in the relationship of Jack Frost and Toothiana. Strongly and unashamedly JackxTooth fluff. Rated T for suggestiveness.
1. Implication

**A/N: Hello readers. I offer today a short(ish) story involving Rise of the Guardians' Jack Frost and Toothiana. They are, without question, my favorite pairing in any fandom just because of how sweet they are.  
**

**Three chapters to this story, each one detailing a different day in their relationship. Rated T, just to be safe. **

**Implication**

A small arctic fox slowly stalked the white rabbit before it. The rabbit was nibbling on a long tuft of grass peaking out through the northern snow, oblivious to the danger behind it. Just as the fox was about to spring, a snowball flew forward and brushed the creature's nose. It let out a loud yelp and ran as far and as fast as it could away from the one who had thrown the snowball. A tall, pale youth laughed at the scurrying fox, its tail between its legs. His hair was just as white as the snow around him, and his skin was just a shade darker. His blue sweatshirt stood out against the whiteness of the surrounding landscape, and though he wore no shoes he didn't appear to mind the cold one bit. In fact, he seemed to revel in it. He was laughing so hard he had to lean against his staff, a long stick with a crook at the end.

Jack Frost finally settled enough to stand without needing his staff. Shaking his head with amusement, he turned to see how the rabbit was doing. His laughter had scared it away however, and Jack only saw its footprints in the snow.

"Ah, well. As long as it got away." Jack's voice was full of mirth and fun. He turned and twirled his staff along the ground, fractal patterns of frost spreading out from the point of contact. He was debating staying behind to follow the rabbit, when a splash of color caught his attention in the sky. The Aurora Borealis, the signal by which the Guardians were called together, shimmered in the sky. He had been on his way to answer the summons when he caught sight of the defenseless rabbit and had swooped down to help. He knew what the summons was about, and he really didn't want to go. Jack sighed and pointed his staff at the sky.

"Wind! Take me to the North Pole!" A frigid northern wind swirled around Jack, lifting him high up into the air. He rocketed forward into the upper atmosphere, flying higher than any mortal ever would. He could see the stars above the clouds, bright and clear and cold against the velvety blackness of night. They were always so peaceful this far north; above the clouds, there was no light pollution to block them out. They kind of reminded Jack of the dark, silent winters shortly after he was chosen. He stared up at them until he saw another light on the ground that took his attention away from the heavens. The domes and spires of North's workshop lit up from within, while the grand windows spilled warm light across the snowfields. Swirling from the point of the highest tower came the rainbow glow of the Borealis.

Jack slowed down and alighted on the wide balcony adjoining the tower where the signal was coming from. He struggled to push open the great wooden doors for a moment before feeling them pull inward suddenly. Jack nearly sprawled forward onto the floor; only a quick jab of his staff to steady himself kept him upright. He looked up into the frowning face of a large, hairy beast.

"Hey, Phil." Jack said casually, strolling past the yeti into the warm halls beyond. "How's it going? Pretty boring now that I can come and go as I please, eh?" Jack couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at the response from the yeti at the insinuation. Once again he was very glad he couldn't understand the yetis. It was still a few weeks until Christmas, and the workshop was in overdrive. Jack took a look over the railing separating the workshop floor from the upper levels. He saw all manner of fantastic toys and games being assembled by the crowds of shaggy yetis. He also saw some of the jingling elves running about, 'helping' the yetis out. Watching an elf wind up a large jack-in-the-box that appeared to have an exhaust pipe sticking out of the side before continuing on his way, Jack wasn't surprised a moment later when he heard a loud explosion from behind his shoulder.

Jack shouldered open the door leading into the globe room. The giant sphere sparkled with the belief of children around the world, stronger than ever since Pitch had been defeated and Jack had joined the ranks of the Guardians. It made Jack proud that the children still held such faith in them all.

Jack could easily think of three places off the top of his head he'd rather be than here right now, but that was part of the problem; he was always somewhere else. Staring at the giant globe, Jack was ready to believe that maybe the others had forgotten about him. That hope went out the window when two giant arms wrapped about him in a great bear hug.

"Jack Frost!" Boomed the voice of Nicholas St. North, holding Jack so tightly that the spirit was starting to turn blue from oxygen deprivation instead of cold.

"North … need to … breathe …" Jack managed to gasp out. North dropped him and laughed a great big belly laugh, slapping Jack on the shoulder instead. "Of course Jack, of course! I just have not seen you in so long a time!"

"North, it's been a week, barely, since I last saw you." Jack argued back, stretching his aching shoulder. "Ah, but you normally stick yer nose in to see us every other day, don't ya mate?" A new voice in an Australian accent had joined in on the conversation. Looking at the door Jack saw the tall form of the Easter Bunny walking in. Floating silently behind him was the the Sandman.

"Kangaroo, Sandy. Glad you could join us." Jack called out to the pair. Bunny's eyes immediately narrowed in irritation at the Guardian of Fun. "For the love of- I. Am. _Not_. A. Bleedin' Kangaroo." Bunny's ears were twitching mildly. "I'm a _Bunny_."

"Sure. That's why you're six feet tall and talk like a real Aussie. Because you're obviously _not_ a kangaroo."

This conversation repeated itself just about every time the two Guardians were in the same room. It was mostly in good fun. Mostly.

Bunny ignored the jibe and took hold of Jack's shoulders, steering the teen towards the conference table and forcing him into a seat.

"We ain't here to trade barbs, Frost. We called you in for a reason, and we want some answers. So," Bunnymund pulled out a chair and settled in, plopping his large feet onto the tabletop. North and Sandy took two of the other chairs, leaving only one empty. "Want to tell us all where you've been for the past week? And why we all haven't seen Tooth in, oh, the past week?" Bunny had pulled out one of his boomerangs and was thoughtlessly running a sharpening knife along the edge.

Jack gulped nervously, staring at the boomerang. He knew exactly what the wooden weapon could do; he had more than enough bumps on his head to prove it. He knew what this conversation would be like. He had been rehearsing what to say, but the look on Bunny's face made him very, very nervous.

"Well I, uh. I've been … busy! Yes, busy. It's November 22nd, the middle of the busiest season for me. I've been spreading winter everywhere!" It was a good excuse. It was also the easiest to see through.

Bunny glared at Jack, the knife and boomerang forgotten in his hand. "Really? North, you wanna tell Jack what you told me about what you saw on yer little pre-flight looksie?"

North cleared his throat. "Jack, I take reindeer for test flight the other day, make sure route is still good this year. You know what I see? Whole _countries _bare, look like no snow for days! I think to myself, _'Why is ground so empty of snow? Jack should have covered whole continent twice by now!'_ Now, please explain why that could be, Jack. If you're 'spreading winter everywhere', why is everywhere so empty?"

"I guess it's just gotten a lot warmer lately?" It came out as a weak question more than a statement. "And it's all melting?"

"And where is Tooth? She visits last week, same time as you. Then, she leaves and you offer to fly her home to Tooth Palace. Then we hear nothing of either of you for week! Tell me, Jack, what has happened?"

"Wait, wait, wait, you think I did something to Tooth?" Jack was shocked; he hadn't thought the conversation would go this way.

"We're just adding two plus two, Jack. We simply want to know-"

"Where is she, Frost?! I swear if you've hurt her I'll bury you in a corner of the Warren so dark not even the eggs'll find ya!" Bunny slammed his hands on the table, causing it to shake. Sandy shook himself awake, glaring at Jack as if remembering what they were talking about.

"I didn't hurt her! I swear, she's fine. I just saw her a few days ago." Which was true. Though he had also seen her a few hours ago, too.

"Really? Well after five days we decided to look for her. Took a little trip to the Tooth Palace. Saw plenty of fairies, but no Tooth. Asked 'round, no one's seen her for days. Said they heard some strange noises from here and there, though. And you want to know what we saw when we were leaving? A patch of **frost** on the ground. Tell me that ain't suspicious, Frost. Go ahead."

Jack sighed. _'Fine,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll tell them the truth. Some of it.' _

"Bunny, North, Sandy, please, listen to me. I've been a Guardian for two years. I've helped you all out, whenever I can. I've gotten heatstroke and nearly died from helping **Tooth** collect teeth in summer. You all know I'd never hurt her, or any of you. Believe me, I **didn't** hurt her"

Bunny sighed, and deflated visibly. "Yeah. We kinda knew that. It's just … we're worried. We love her, Frost. She's been in the family for four hundred years. We get worried."

Jack leaned back and sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I know, Bunny. I know." His shirt bunched up, and the neckline pulled down a little. Bunny saw something against Jack's skin and narrowed his eyes at him. Without warning the giant rabbit leapt to his feet and grabbed Jack's sweatshirt, pulling it over his head.

"Bunny! What the- Hey, let go! North, help!" North and Sandy had also jumped up, but Jacks shirt was already in Bunny's hands by the time they got up. Jack's arms were crossed across his bare chest, a look of silent fury plastered across his face. But the others didn't pay attention to that; they were staring straight at Jack. His pale white skin was smooth, and flawless. Except for the marks along his neck, chest and abdomen. Small, uneven round bruises and what looked almost like bite marks dotted along his muscles. His face was blue with embarrassment.

"Jack? What … what are those?" Bunny looked very ridiculous; he was trying not to laugh.

"Nothing!" His voice came out higher than usual. He cleared his throat. "Nothing. I got caught in a hailstorm. A little banged up."

"Hail has teeth?" Bunny handed Jack's sweatshirt back, losing his will to not laugh. As Jack snatched his shirt back, a feather fell out. All eyes in the room were on the feather as it slowly fell to the floor. It was a long, soft looking feather. Dark green, turning to teal and ending in purple. The color was very, very familiar.

"That … is one of Tooth's feathers." North said slowly. Bunny picked it up, turning it over in his hands. "Yeah, this is one of Tooth's _tail feathers_. She once told me they're pretty darn stubborn to get loose." Bunny and North looked at Jack, his face growing very cold from his arctic blush. Bunny looked a little lost for a minute, then realization spread across his features."And it was tucked inside yer shirt. So, using some good ol' logic, it could be assumed that you weren't wearing this shirt when it came loose." Jack suddenly wished, very strongly, that he was still invisible.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Jack really wanted to wipe that stupid look off of Bunny's face. The smiles spreading across the faces of Sandy and North as they caught on weren't helping.

"Ah, nuthin'. Just, take a look at a few of the facts we got here: One, we see you and Tooth leave together. Two, after you leave, _together, _we don't see hide or hair of either of you for a week. Three, when you do finally show yer face, you're all dodgy and covered in _bites and bruises_. Four, you and Tooth were apparently doing somethin' rough enough to knock her feathers loose. With your shirt off." Bunny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jack had never, in all his centuries, been more mortified than he was at that moment.

"What … exactly are you implying, Bunny?" Jack's voice was very calm. The kind of calm right before you realize you've walked onto very, _very_ thin ice.

Instead of answering directly, Bunny just laughed and plopped back into his chair. "You know, I've always wondered about something ..." He leaned forward, a grin on his face making Jack want to punch him. "Do Tooth's feathers feel as warm as they look?"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Jack snatched Tooth's feather and stomped away, steadfastly ignoring the raucous laughter flowing from the room behind him. He made his way back to the balcony. From the looks some of the elves and yetis were giving him as he left, it was obvious that a few had been listening in at the door.

Slamming the giant portal shut behind him, Jack slowly sank to the floor of the balcony. "That," he said to himself, "was not how I planned for them to find out." He sighed, and pointed his staff up in the air again.

"Wind! Take me to … _Tooth_." He almost whispered his destination. No need for any of the others to have more ammo against him. Thankfully, for once the wind seemed content to simply carry him forward without any playful turbulence.

* * *

Approaching the beautiful towers and mountains of the Tooth Palace, Jack let out a contented sigh. He could never get used to the sight of the beautiful place, filled with color, movement and happy memories. Jack landed in the central room, craning his neck to stare at the swarming blue clouds of mini-fairies flying back and forth with teeth and coins. A large flock broke away from the rest to swarm Jack immediately. He laughed as the tiny, feathery forms rubbed against his face and tangled themselves in his hair.

"Enough, enough!" He was laughing so hard his chest hurt. "Baby Tooth, where are you?" A high pitched squeak sounded from his hood, and one of the fairies flew forward and kissed his nose.

"Baby Tooth! She still here?" The tiny fairy nodded vigorously, gesturing to the tallest tower in the palace. "Great. I'll see you later, then! Oh, one more thing," Jack shot a glare at the cloud of swooning fairies. "I thought I said to tell anyone that you haven't seen _me_ around lately, not Tooth. That almost bit me pretty hard." The fairies looked sad, and dropped in the air a little. Jack's frown softened.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you guys. Just, try and keep it straight next time, okay?" The fairies squeaked in compliance.

Jack nodded, and flew through the open windows up towards the tallest tower's peak. There was one window leading in, but it was closed off by a large lavender curtain, edged in silver. Jack pushed aside the cloth and entered Tooth's bedroom. Jack loved this room; he had barely left it in the past week. The chamber was shaped kind of like an egg, round with curving walls sloping in to a round point at the roof. The walls were covered in beautiful murals, much like the one by the pond down below the palace. Only these were a more recent addition, and a few contained a guest appearance by a certain white haired hellion. There was a small chest of drawers set against one wall. But the main feature of the room was Tooth's nest. A perfectly circular crater was sunk into the center of the floor, about a foot deep. The nest was lined with a lot of soft pillows and blankets in all colors, with a predisposition towards blues and greens. A lot of loose feathers filled in the gaps. And curled up on her side in the middle of all the fluffy elegance was the most colorful thing in the room: the Tooth Fairy.

The fairy Queen was curled up in on herself. Her feathers were slightly puffed along her arms and legs, while the feathery down on her torso was perfectly smooth. Jack groaned slightly upon seeing a gap in the skirt-like tail feathers descending from her waist. Obviously where his feather had come from. Her gossamer wings were crossed across her back, shining like a rainbow. Her face was rosy, and a smile graced her peaceful form. Jack smiled as he watched Toothiana sleeping. He quietly set his staff on the dresser and crawled into the nest. He perched on the edge, watching the gentle rise and fall of Tooth's chest as she breathed slowly, deep in sleep. Her wings twitched, even now, showing that even her dreams were restless. Some of the feathers on her head had gotten messed up, so Jack reached forward and smoothed them out, letting his fingers trail across her soft plumage, letting them rest on Tooth's lips for a moment.

When Jack first became a spirit, alone and unable to touch the lives of humans, he had thought that the softest thing in the world was new-fallen snow. That had lasted for over three hundred years, until Tooth had hugged him. Then he had thought the softest thing in the world was Tooth's feathers. That had lasted for 7 months, until their first kiss. After that he had _known_, without a doubt, the softest things in all of existence were Tooth's lips.

Tooth stirred under his touch, and opened a pair of startlingly beautiful amethyst eyes.

"There you are, Snowflake." She said, yawning. "I wondered where you went."

_'Snowflake'_. The term had started off as an insult by Bunny during an argument. Tooth had liked the sound of it, and it had become her pet name for him. Now it was the most beautiful word he had ever heard.

"The others called a meeting, and I couldn't bear to wake you. Sorry."

"Well, I missed you. I got cold." She shivered to make her point, pouting up at him with soft pink lips.

Jack laughed softly. "Tooth, I'm the spirit of cold. It wouldn't make any difference if I was here."

"I only get cold _after_ you leave. When you're here I feel so warm and cozy." She pulled him in for a hug, and he toppled into the pile of blankets. She laughed and snuggled up into his chest, her arms encircling his shoulders. Jack wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing the muscles under her wings in small circles. He knew they got sore when she worked too hard, so he liked to massage them when he could. Tooth let out a small sigh of pleasure. She raised herself up a little and pecked him on the lips. It was a sweet, small kiss. A simple declaration of love. She rested her head on his shoulder as he settled against a large pillow near the rim of the nest. She smelled so fresh, like a field of grass after a soft rain. She often told him he smelled like pine needles and mint. He had never been able to smell it, but she laughed when she said it, so it was okay. Tooth reached a clumsy hand over him to grab a blanket and pulled it over them both before returning to hugging him fiercely. The soft blankets and the warm, reassuring weight of Tooth in his lap made Jack instantly feel safe and drowsy.

He kissed Tooth's forehead, smiling into the feathers. "I love you, Tooth."

She nuzzled into his neck. "I love you too, Jack."

She fell back asleep a moment before he did, and he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his features as he followed her into dreamland.

**A/N: Please, leave a review. It lets me know if there's anything that needs fixing, and if anyone would like the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Preparation

**A/N: I'm kind of surprised- and glad -that I got such enthusiastic reviews asking for the next chapter of my story. I kind of have a weird schedule, so while this one didn't take ****_too_****long to post, the next chapter I have no idea. But it shouldn't be more than few weeks tops. This story has a flashback about how Jack and Tooth started dating, and a very special party...**

**So, without further ado, I give you another special day for Jack and Tooth. This one's from Tooth's POV.**

**Preparation**

Jack was driving her absolutely crazy.

Tooth liked to think of herself as a mostly patient person. Slow to anger, large capacity for tolerance, kind nature. But Jack's antics were driving her abso-e_ffin'_-lutely insane. And the worst part was, she couldn't actually be mad about it. After all, he was doing everything for her, on her request. Tooth sighed and leaned back into the fluffy warmth of her nest, pulling a pink blanket close. She looked around at her room, the traces of swirling frost running down prettily from the ceiling reminding her it was _their _room now.

Being with Jack for ten years, it didn't feel anywhere near that long. It still seemed like yesterday that he had approached her in Summer, looking sheepish, and asking if he could help her collect teeth. No one had ever offered to help her before. During the whole Pitch fiasco they had helped when her fairies where kidnapped, but only Jack helped her when they came back.

And they were thrilled about it. Jack couldn't take two steps into the Tooth Palace without a cloud of the little fairies swarming him with hugs and kisses. He tolerated the abuse playfully, and was always kind to the tiny fairies. When Tooth took him out to collect the teeth, she had been expecting him to be aloof, mischievous, and not at all focused. She had been surprised to find him a dedicated, attentive helper. He had faithfully helped her when the work loads were too much, when she needed someone to talk to, when she needed a friend. After four months, with winter closing in, she had expected him to leave.

But he had stayed.

After six months of helping her, Jack had finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. Tooth had been... surprised, to say the least...

* * *

_"__What!?" Tooth was dumbfounded by the almost innocent question._

_Jack was staring at her hopefully, absentmindedly dragging his staff across the ground, creating pretty trails of frost. "I said, would you like to go out with me, Tooth?"_

_Tooth looked away, color flooding into her cheeks. She had never really been asked out before. She had liked a few of the other spirits before, sure, but they always seemed put off by her obsession with teeth, or her rapid-fire speech, or the feathers..._

_"__Wait..." She narrowed her eyes at him. "This is a joke, isn't it?"_

_"__What?" Jack looked startled at the accusation. "No, it's not a-"_

_"__Cupid put you up to it, didn't he?" She was getting worked up, but she didn't care. "I get it now, ha-ha, make fun of the weird bird-girl. Make her feel like someone would want her." She was letting old hurts color her feelings now, and Jack had no way of knowing why she was acting like that. "I thought you'd be better than that, Jack! I thought you cared..." She was crying now. She had really thought Jack was so nice. That maybe he was the good one, the nice one. Maybe he was the one who could love feathers._

_Jack was stunned; he had never seen Tooth cry before._

_"__Tooth! Tooth, what's wrong?" He stepped forward and held Tooth's shaking shoulders. "You can tell me."_

_Tooth's voice was filled with tears. "Whenever anyone acts like they like me, they're just doing it because Cupid puts them up to it. He- he thinks it's funny." She sniffed a few tears away. "He's such a pompous ass. He once said... he said 'Who could ever love some-_thing_ like you? Flighty and stupid and covered in feathers? Hah, as if.' I never knew why he said it...'_

_Tooth looked up at Jack and saw an emotion she had never seen on his face before:_

_Rage._

_"Where is he?" Jack's voice was colder than Antarctic ice. "I'll freeze him and shatter him into god damned ice cubes!"_

_"Jack, it's okay... he was right. Who could ever love someone like me? I'm used to it... But, why did you ask? Didn't he put you up to it?" Tooth was kind of confused at Jack's behavior. Confused, and anxious and nervous and... hopeful._

_"Tooth, I've never met Cupid. I don't know why anyone would ever be that mean to _you _of all people. You're smart, and kind, and beautiful." He still looked furious at the thought of anyone hurting her._

_"Then... then why did you ask me out?" Tooth's heart was close to exploding; she wasn't sure why. He leaned in closer, the anger melting into a loving, compassionate gaze._

_"Because _I_ could love someone like you. Because I love your laugh, and your smile and your caring nature. Because I love the way you make me feel when we're together, and I love to make you happy. Because I love... you."_

_"And what about my... feathers?" She wasn't sure how to feel; she had wanted this, _hoped_ for this, to happen ever since Jack had stayed after Summer was over. She needed to hear him answer, just because she was afraid it was all a lie._

_Jack smiled. "I've walked the earth for over 300 years, Tooth. And in all that time, I've never met anyone as beautiful as you. Your feathers are part of who you are; I think they're just as beautiful as the rest of you."_

_Tooth was crying now; Jack was afraid he had said something wrong. "Tooth, Tooth, please stop crying. I'm sorry. I'll leave, if you want, I'm sorry-"_

_He was interrupted as Tooth pushed her lips against his. _

_Jack had faint memories from his past life, of one or two playful kisses stolen behind a house in his village. But they had been silly, childhood kisses. And ever since then no one could see him, so he hadn't had much practice with kissing. And Tooth had never kissed anyone before in her life. So the kiss wasn't very... elegant. It was clumsy, messy, and full of love. They both realized how bad the kiss was, and started to giggle against each other's lips. Soon it had evolved into full-blown laughter, both of them leaning on each other for support. When the laughing finally subsided, Tooth pecked him on the lips again._

_"I love you too, Jack."_

_Jack smiled, and held out his arm for the lady. "Then you would do me the honor of escorting you on a date?" _

_Tooth giggled at Jack's old-fashioned manners. "And they say chivalry is dead." She linked her arm with his. "Let's go."_

_And they took to the skies, heading for the sunset._

* * *

Tooth sighed happily at the memory. They had been together for a decade now. Not very long in the lifespan of an immortal, but still long enough. They had only been dating for a little over a year when the rest of the Guardians found out. After the jokes and the teases and the taunts they had been genuinely happy for the both of them. The news had spread through the immortal community, it appeared. The next time she saw Cupid, he had gone pale at the sight of Jack and ran away, shivering, before she could get close to him. Apparently Jack had tried to make good on his threat. Their living conditions were odd, but easy to fix; he really had no home to speak of, besides his pond. Jack had spent all the time he could at the Tooth Palace, spending more time each month. In her opinion, they had really started 'living together' when the nights he spent at the Tooth Palace outnumbered those he didn't.

Now, the number of nights he wasn't sharing a nest with Tooth each year could be counted on one hand.

A slight crashing and the soft sound of a Winter Spirit cursing floated in through her curtained window. Tooth sighed, happy memories once again drowned out by her remembrance that Jack was driving her crazy. She started to get up, but before she could a loving voice filled her ears.

"You should be resting." She looked up to see Jack standing against the wall, staff held in crossed arms, a happy smile splayed across his face.

"I'm **fine**. Really." They had been arguing for the past two months about this.

He sighed. "Tooth, I'm sure you're fine. I'm sure you could kick my butt halfway to the North Pole and still have the strength to fly there before I landed. But I'm also sure I'm a nervous wreck who just wants you to be safe and sound. Just for a little while longer." His voice was pleading, almost, and full of concern.

And that was why she couldn't stay mad at him. Because he just cared too damn much, it was annoying. And wonderful. Tooth sighed, and patted the blankets beside her. "Come sit with me, Jack."

He placed his staff within easy reach as he snuggled beside her, letting her head fall on his shoulder. His arm snaked around her shoulder, gently rubbing her feathers.

"Jack, I know you're worried. But I'll be fine." Jack's arm slipped from her shoulder to her elbow.

"I'm not sick..." His hand left her arm to stroke the side of her torso, making her shiver a little.

"I'm not dying..." His hand rested just above her hip.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm going to be fine." His hand stroked the feathers on her round, swollen belly, the cool touch soothing against the stretch marks on her skin.

"I know." He really did, she knew. But he was just so protective, it could get a little smothering at times. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. Luckily, with practice they both had gotten better at it. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"

Tooth rolled her eyes; he was so mushy sometimes. "Yes, at least six times since breakfast. It's getting a little- Oh!"

She knew he had felt it too; he had stiffened, the hand on her belly gently spreading wide to encompass as much as he could. Tooth felt the struggles as the baby kicked, Jack smiling at the movements of their child. They looked at each other with love in their eyes, arctic blue meeting amethyst purple.

When the baby stilled, Tooth tried to get up again. Jack looked like he wanted to stop her, but the determined look in her eyes only made him help her up. Tooth's wings could keep her hovering with the added weight, but she couldn't really fly. She needed to use regular muscles -and usually Jack- to stand up.

"So, what was that noise I heard earlier?" She asked, stretching a knot in her back loose.

"Oh, um, the mini-fairies are starting to get nervous. Most of them haven't seen you in months. They're... unsettled."

"Well then, let's go see them!" She expected him to argue against it. But to her surprise, he simply took a firm hold of her arm and gathered the wind to help them fly down from her tower room. Her wings helped take a little of the strain. As they reached the central room, she noticed there was a distinct lack of movement. When they touched down, there wasn't a single fairy in the chamber.

"Jack? Where are all my fairies?" She turned to ask him, but he had placed his hands over her eyes. "I have a surprise for you, Tooth. Do you trust me?"

Tooth sighed. "Of course I do, Jack."

"Good." She heard some movement, and what sounded like a foreign curse following a muffled thump. After a minute, Jack tensed. "Ready? 3... 2... 1... SURPRISE!"

_"__SURPRISE!" _Tooth gasped as all the Guardians and her mini fairies shouted out in joy, arms pointing to a banner hung between two pillars:

"Congratulations! It's A Baby... Shower!"

Tooth laughed, her eyes tearing up with joy. Jack led her forward, towards her friends and fairies and the piles of gifts.

* * *

The party had been fun, and slightly embarrassing. North and Bunny told lots of jokes. Most of them about her and Jack. A few about how exactly the baby may have come into the world. But it had been in good fun.

They had turned the tables and all made fun of Bunny, when Jack had brought up how he had reacted shortly after they told the Guardians she was pregnant. She had mused that, as half bird, she might end up laying an egg. Bunny's eyes had gone wide at the thought of such a giant canvas. He had started mumbling to himself, painting designs on the tabletop in thought. Tooth had pulled Jack down and whispered in his ear, "If it is an egg, he's not allowed within 10 miles 'till it hatches. Got it?" Jack had just laughed, but hadn't disagreed... But after feeling the baby kicking, they had known it would be born.

The gifts had been sweet, and thoughtful. The mini-fairies had banded together and gathered all their loose and lost feathers into a stuffed nightingale, worked over by North's yetis to actually sing lullabies.

Bunny had brought a set of three dozen walking eggs, each painted with a different number or letter. A more entertaining set of blocks no child had ever seen.

Sandy had made a golden crib out of dream sand, beautiful and lovely, that would make sure their child would always have sweet dreams.

North had brought a blanket woven out of yeti fur, worked until it was softer than silk and stronger than steel while remaining cozy and comforting. He had grumbled, however, that he couldn't dye it. "I need know if boy or girl before I can make the color blanket! Can't give pink blankie to tough little boy, or blue, blue blanket to sweet little girl."

Jack had simply shaken his head, laughing. "You're wasting your time, North. Tooth told me she already knows, and isn't telling anyone."

Tooth mimed zipping her lips in agreement. They had all laughed at that, even if Sandy kept casually making both the boy and girl symbols float above his head along with a question mark whenever Tooth looked over.

Laughing still at the memories, Tooth was glad to be lying in her own nest, Jack safely beside her.

"It's getting late." Tooth said. But she wasn't glancing at a clock, but instead at a calender. "I hope we have a new, smiling little face to spend Christmas with."

Jack laughed and kissed the feathery crest atop her head. "It's only December 10th, Tooth. We have plenty of time."

"I know..." She cuddled closer to him, lost in thought.

"Jack," She said after a minute.

"Yes?" His voice was drowsy.

"We're going to be parents." It still hit her hard, whenever she really thought about it. She was nervous, excited, anxious, panicky, and a whole other host of emotions. But above all, she was happy.

"I know. And we're going to be great at it." He always knew just what to say to calm her down. She smiled as she pulled the blankets closer around her, giggling at Jack's sleepy attempts to follow the warmth.

Whatever would happen, she knew he was right. They were Guardians. No matter the challenge, they would face it. And they would be great parents.

"I love you Jack." She smiled as she drifted off, the last thing she heard being Jack's voice.

"I love you too, Tooth. And you, little one."

She fell asleep with a smile.

**A/N: I'm pretty happy with that one. More sappy than the last, but fluff is just so soft... I can't help writing it. I left a clue as to the gender of Jack and Tooth's child. Can you find it? Next chapter will finish off our tales, and will be titled ****"Adoration"****.**


	3. Adoration

**A/N: Well, here's the last part of my random little storyline. I'm pretty happy with how it came out, and I'm very happy with all the reviews I've gotten. Which reminds me: Congratulations to Harmonious Wolf for picking up on the clue I left in the last chapter about the baby's gender. Within like an hour of me posting it. Thought I was more subtle than that... *Ahem* I digress. It's been fun, and I have a few more RoTG stories in mind. So without further ado, I present "Adoration".**

**Adoration**

A colorful blur shot past the snow covered hill, a trail of light laughter flowing from it. The rainbow solidified into the figure of the Tooth Fairy, wings buzzing, hovering on the crest of the hill, looking behind her.

"Come on, Jack! I never knew you were such a _slowpoke_!" She called out, hands cupped around her smiling mouth to make sure the Winter spirit heard her.

"Hey, did I rush ahead when it was _your _turn to carry?" White hair peaked up over the hilltop as Jack Frost struggled to join Tooth. His tone was teasing, and his face was smiling. He seemed to be struggling with a large bundle, wrapped up in a fur blanket tucked neatly in his arms, his staff tucked awkwardly in his elbow "No, I don't think I did. I seem to recall keeping alongside you the whole time, even though I could have flown there and back again."

When the pair of Guardians were standing side by side on top of the hill, Jack smiled again and slowly sank to the ground, cautiously folding his legs under him so as not to disturb the bundle in his arms. Tooth let her wings slow, sinking down to sit beside Jack.

"Are we close enough? Or will we ruin the surprise?"

Jack tilted his head, considering it, before nodding. "We're close enough."

Jack reached down and unfolded part of the blanket in his arms, as Tooth reached over to help. Within a few moments, the blankets were open enough to reveal the sleeping face of a little girl. The rest of the blanket fell away as the child squirmed in her teal dress and tried to burrow into Jack's arms. She looked a lot like him, really. Her long, straight hair was just as white as his, and her form was human, like his. Though she wasn't quite as pale as her father, having picked up a splash of color from her mother. The delicate features of her face also brought Tooth to mind. And the wings, obviously, came from her. A pair of gossamer thin fairy wings, folded neatly across her back. Though where Tooth's were rainbow in color, hers took on the appearance of silver lace and clear ice. The feel of wind on her skin woke the child slightly, and her eyes blinked open to reveal a pair of eyes the color of rich amethyst before screwing shut again.

Jack laughed, and gently tried to get his daughter to awaken. "Wake up, Noelle. Wake up, sweetie. We have something for you."

Tooth reached over and lifted the still half-sleeping child from Jack's arms. "Oh, let me. You can never really bring yourself to wake her up." She leaned forward and rested her head against Noelle's. The feel of her mother's soft feathers against her forehead made the little girl start giggling, until she woke up enough to really focus on her surroundings. "Mama!" She chirped happily, recognizing the soft smiling face. And wherever her mother was, there was sure to be... "Dada!" She turned in Tooth's arms to face Jack, smiling at her father. Jack smiled and scooted close enough to kiss her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Noelle." Tooth leaned close again and kissed the same spot. "And Merry Christmas, Sweet Tooth."

Jack almost felt bad for his daughter, having her birthday on Christmas. He was afraid that she would almost be forgotten in the rush of the major holiday. But that fear had been put to rest the day she had been born, two years ago, on Christmas morning...

* * *

_The closer they got to Christmas, the more worried Tooth became. She really, _really _wanted to have their child arrive by the familial holiday, so that they could spend it together. On Christmas eve, after wishing North the best of luck on his fabled run, and staying to drink hot chocolate with Bunny and Sandy long enough to be polite, the expecting pair had returned to the Tooth Palace._

_Tooth couldn't really hide her disappointment, and Jack couldn't really blame her._

_"__It'll be alright, Tooth." He soothed, gently stroking the soft plumage on her head as she leaned into him. "We'll be able to celebrate New Year's together, right?"_

_Tooth sighed. "I know. It's just... I've always wanted to spend Christmas with a _family _and, I know I have you and the other Guardians, but ever since I found out... I just can't get the image out of my head. You, me, our little bundle of joy, all having a perfect Christmas together." She sniffled, a tear dripping down her smooth cheek._

_"__Hey, hey. No tears." Jack wiped the offending drop away, leaving a cool sensation along Tooth's cheek. "We will have that perfect Christmas, even if it is next year. And it will be perfect because we'll all be together."_

_Tooth kissed Jack's cheek. "Thanks, Snowflake. You're right, no matter when it happens we will eventually have that- _Ah!_" Tooth suddenly became stone still, tensing in apparent pain. Jack noticed, and was instantly alarmed. "Tooth?! Tooth, what's wrong?"_

_"__Oh, nothing, just a kick. A lot stronger than usual, though- ah!" Jack was suddenly aware of the wetness that was slowly spreading across the blankets. "Tooth, are you alright?"_

_"__Jack..." She suddenly looked at him, her eyes bright. "Jack, I think my water just broke."_

_Jack was silent for a moment, a stunned look on his face. Just as Tooth was about to become worried, the blank look turned into a great smile. "Wa-hoo!" He shot into the air, reaching down to gently pull Tooth to her feet. "Come on, let's go! We've got to move!" He flew over to pull open a drawer in the dresser, odds and ends flying about as he dug in. "Where is it, where is it... aha!" He pulled out a snow-globe, smiling triumphantly. "Ready, Tooth? Let's get to the Pole." _

_"__I don't know Jack... Will the portal be safe now?" Tooth asked, arms encircling her large belly. She was nervous, and anxious, and nervous, and excited and really, _really_ nervous. Jack scoffed as he shook the snow-globe, a miniature image of North's Workshop appearing within. "If these portals aren't safe, I'm gonna have a little chat with North about all the times he's thrown me threw them."_

_He held out his hand, and Tooth gently took it. A swarm of mini-fairies, hearing the commotion, had flown into the room. Upon noticing the situation, a few flew back to alert the others while most stayed by their queen's side. "Come on!" Jack threw the globe, and a swirling vortex tore open the air, showing a vibrating image of the North Pole infirmary. Jack and Tooth stepped through, and instantly Jack shouted out to the assembled medical yetis, who had been on standby mode for the past month. "Hey! Tooth's having her baby! Let's get a team together, asap!"_

_The results were instantaneous. A swarm of yetis in crisp white aprons, complete with the little hats with the red pluses on them, came forward to usher Tooth into the waiting delivery room. They got her as comfortable as they could, standing by for support as one went to fetch the one who would actually be delivering the baby. _

_It was a little known fact that Bunnymund once, briefly in old Europe, shared his holiday with a spirit named __Ēostre, who was a spirit of abundance, fertility and childbirth. As Easter lost its older meanings in favor of the new, Ēostre had faded from belief in favor of Bunny. But she wasn't bitter about it. On the contrary, she was one of the kindest, sweetest spirits any of them had ever met. She was overjoyed to offer her assistance to the Guardians. _

_The yeti returned followed by a tall woman in a white sundress with hair the color of healthy, golden wheat. Her eyes were a glowing, kindly green, and she was healthily curvaceous in a way that always made Jack a little uncomfortable, though he could never quite explain why._

_"Well, how are we doing today, dear?" Her voice was breathy and caring._

_"I'm about to give birth, so whatever emotions should be normal with that." Tooth's voice, by comparison, was full of nerves and came out too high even for her._

_Jack reached over to take Tooth's hand, which she gratefully squeezed. "It'll be alright, Tooth. We'll get through this in no time." Tooth just smiled up at Jack and clutched his hand tighter._

_Jack would often think back on how he had never realized how strong Tooth really was._

_After a few hours of gentle encouragement from Ēostre, the yetis going back and forth for supplies and ice chips for Tooth to chew on, Jack's hand was ready to fall off. He couldn't even summon the ice for Tooth himself, as he wasn't able to leave her side. Literally. Jack was also surprised by the language flowing so freely from Tooth's lips. _

_"&* #! Aaah! $#!% " Tooth yelled out._

_"Almost there, almost there! One more big push!" Ēostre shouted. With one final shout of insults, most leveled at Jack for 'doing this to her', Tooth collapsed back onto the bed. And suddenly a loud, high pitched crying filled the room. Ēostre and a few of the yetis took the baby aside to clean up, weigh and measure the child. "Time of birth, 12:25 A.M. Christmas morning. 8 pounds 6 ounces." Ēostre announced happily, carrying the newly swaddled baby over to Tooth and Jack. "It's a girl."_

_"Oh, Jack," Tooth said, eyes filling with tears. "she's beautiful." Jack couldn't help but agree, looking down on the tiny child with love in his eyes. "Wait," he said, suddenly remembering what Ēostre had said. "Christmas morning?" The old spirit nodded happily. "Our own little Christmas present." He sighed happily. "We need a name." He said softly._

_"Hmm," Tooth thought for a moment. "Since she made it in time for Christmas, _on _Christmas, in fact, how about... Noelle?"_

_Jack mulled the name around in his head before nodding. "Noelle. I like it." He crouched down to kiss his daughters head softly. "Welcome to the family, Noelle." He then straightened up to kiss Tooth, who was openly crying in joy now._

_Jack knew from then on his life would never be the same. And he wouldn't change it for anything._

* * *

When the others had met Noelle, they had instantly fallen in love with the beautiful frost-fairy girl. And she loved them. She would pull and mess with Bunny's soft fur, earning a playful scowl and chuckle from the old rabbit. At first she had been afraid of North's giant stature and booming voice, but she had warmed up to the Russian's kind nature and warm embrace. She liked Sandy the most, instantly entranced by the dreamsand he swirled about her head. Bringing Noelle home to the Tooth Palace, the other mini-fairies doted upon her nonstop. Especially Baby Tooth, who had decided to take on the role of 'Big Sister' very seriously. In fact, she had even tagged along for the trip, slipping out of Jack's pocket at the sound of Noelle's sweet voice. She gently snuggled into Noelle's hair, earning a happy coo from the two-year-old.

"Ready for your gift, sweetie?" Tooth asked playfully, running her fingers through Noelle's hair.

"Then we're going up to the North Pole for the party." Jack added, rising to his feet and pulling Tooth up with him.

"Gift!" Noelle cried. Her wings buzzed, slightly lifting her out of her mother's grip. But the wings stopped after a moment, and Tooth caught her daughter. "Easy, Sweet Tooth. You're still too young to fly. Let's go see your gift, okay?" Tooth carried Noelle down the hill as Jack floated alongside her.

Not far from the Tooth Palace was a large valley field, protected by a ring of mountains. The temperature was very cold, even in the midst of Summer. So, naturally, Jack had filled it to the brim with snow. But that wasn't all he had done. Noelle's eyes widened in awe as they came across the forest.

Jack had taken the better part of the past two months sculpting the place by hand. An entire forest of ice and snow. Complete with flowers, ponds, streams, even living ice-sculpture animals walking around. Each tree was made of solid ice, worked by Jack's hand to be realistic enough that if not for the color difference you would swear it was real wood. In lieu of leaves, each branch ended in puffs of snowflakes, each different and each beautiful. The flowers were snow, the ponds full of ice, and all the living sculptures friendly. The forest was created to be a playground for Noelle, so Jack had been careful to eliminate all unnecessary dangers. Tooth had done a final once-over before declaring it child-proof.

Noelle's eyes lit up staring at the winter wonderland before her. She turned to look at her parents, a begging look in her eyes. "Can I play?" Baby Tooth also looked pleadingly up at them, letting out a soft chirp.

Jack chuckled. "Of course, Sweet Tooth." Tooth said, putting Noelle down onto the icy ground. "But only for a couple of hours, then we have to go to the party." Noelle and Baby Tooth took off into the icy forest, laughter trailing behind the pair.

Tooth and Jack took to the air so they could keep a watchful eye on their daughter. "Look at her." Jack said softly, wrapping an arm around Tooth's feathery shoulder. "She's so perfect."

"I know." Tooth said, tears pooling in her eyes. "I love her so much."

"So do I." Jack kissed Tooth's cheek, then rested his head against hers.

They stayed like that, close together in the sky, listening to the joyous laughter of their daughter, their hearts filled with an endless amount of love.

**A/N: So there it is, the last chapter. ****Ēostre is actually a real goddess from old Germany, and is where we get the name 'Easter' from. I decided to add her in as the midwife because I honestly can't picture anyone letting a yeti deliver a baby, even Tooth. My spellcheck is weird right now, so I might come back for spelling and grammar later on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
